¡Hay un corazón tras este Espada!
by Espiritu Bermellon
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack no era del tipo que analizaban las situaciones. De hecho, sólo tenía dos cosas claras: A él nadie le decía que hacer, y esos jodidos ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo eran muy interesantes. Grimmichi, GinMatsu. Nothing really serius, just 4 fun
1. Hago lo que quiero

Aclaraciones: Este es prácticamente un AU. Digamos que va a partir de la pelea entre Ichigo-VIzard y Grimmjow, y de ahí toma un ritmo totalmente distinto. Esto puede ocasionar que los lapsus de tiempo y algunas cosas que pasaron estén desfasados (por ejemplo, Ichigo no peleó con Nnoitra, los arrancars no asediaron Karakura, los vizards no movieron ficha, el Hougyoku sigue haciendo la meme…) principalmente por que quiero un tiempo de paz y escribí esto antes de ver capítulos recientes. Los personajes estarán un poco Ooc, en especial Grimmjow XD pero nada que cause paros cardiacos, lo suficiente para que él pueda convivir con humanos sin comérselos.

_Tardo de 3-7 días en actualizar_ (añadan a alerta esta historia)

_**Disclaimer**_: La maravillosa historia de Bleach pertenece al versátil soberano del fanservice Kubo Tite. No poseo nada mas que el juego de palabras, y no me gano nada con publicar esto mas que tomatazos virtuales XD

Hoy estarán arriba dos capítulos ^^

Ya lo sé… sé que este cap está flojo y algo ¿WTF? Considerando que hay más pelea que otras cosas, pero es MUY necesario. Los próximos estarán hecho con más cariño XD

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**Hago lo que quiero.**_

Cada uno aferraba su Zampakutou con fuerza descomunal, como si temiera que desapareciera. Grimmjow Jaggerjack lucía una cruel sonrisa que denotaba una expectación enorme… y Kurosaki Ichigo por su parte no estaba remotamente tan emocionado como el otro, tan poco acostumbrado a todo eso de "disfrutar la sangre" dijera Zaraki Kempachi... Aún así, estaba más que deseoso de acabar aquél follón, rescatar a sus amigos y volver a casa a comer un sandwich.

-Cuando quieras -retó Ichigo sujetando a Zangetsu con las dos manos

La ráfaga de poder y ganas de matar era tan fuerte que dejaron un poco mareado al Shinigami, quien aún así asedió brutalmente, atacando y defendiendo con empeño. El espada le imitaba con entusiasmo y elegancia, pero sin mucho esfuerzo. Pasaron varios minutos sin que se dieran cuenta, tan enzarzados en una feroz lucha sin cuartel en la que Kurosaki sentía el brazo pesado y dolorido a cada segundo; los golpes de su adversario eran potentes y le hacían perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó burlón Grimmjow dando un golpe tan fuerte que Zangetsu se resquebrajó. -Venga, muéstrame ese poder, ¡Ya te habrás dado cuenta del por qué esta cicatriz es la única que no quise desaparecer! -incitó medio enloquecido señalando el corte creado por Getsuga Tenshou negro hace varias semanas.

No había opción. Si quería salir de esa, tendría que apostar el todo por el todo. Invocó su bankai y luego su máscara, rogando por que los demás aguantaran…

-Kurosaki-kun... -susurró Inoue sintiendo un reiatsu tan siniestro que cayó hincada. - ...Algo malo va a pasar...

Y el combate se reanudó con un Ichigo que apenas podía igualar la velocidad de un espada extasiado en batalla. Llegaron y pasaron los once segundos, y su poder se deblitó pero no se apagó "_Será por que aquí hay más partículas espirituales_". Esquivó una estocada eufórica de Grimmjow y lanzó por quinta vez su técnica. La pelea pronto se hizo de acción y reacción, sin dar tiempo a pensar y haciéndoles perder la noción del tiempo. Grimmjow llevaba las de perder ahora, así que por fin liberó a su Zampakutou

- Kishire... Rey Pantera

La forma liberada de Grimmjow era muy peculiar. Contrario a los demás arrancars que había visto, en lugar de volverse una mole enorme y horrenda, pareció encogerse; su pelo creció salvajemente hacia atrás y hasta la cintura, y unas patas felinas reemplazaron sus pies. En realidad, era una agraciada liberación comparada con las demás que había visto, dándole un aire salvaje y fino.

Sucedió en un destello. Grimmjow lanzó su cero, que silbó en el aire más rapido que el trueno. Y Kurosaki no lo pudo esquivar, dejándolo impactar en su pecho recién curado del ataque de Ulquiorra.

De nuevo vió sangre caer a borbotones de su herida, sintió sus piernas temblar y se derrumbó jadeando en el piso. Sus amigos estaban en su cabeza ¿Acaso estaba destinado a ser tan débil? ¡¡¿Por qué no podía proteger a nadie?!! escuchaba los gritos de insatisfacción de Grimmjow, el alarido angustiado de Inoue. Cerró los ojos...

Y otro ser los abrió.

-Débil, muy débil, colega -susurró la criatura desde el centro de su alma. Sus retinas se cubrieron de negro y sus pupilas de dorado. La máscara volvió a crecer, pero sólo hasta la mitad, a la vez que emergía de su boca una risa maniática y tan eufórica que hizo retroceder al mismísimo Grimmjow. Sus ansias de matar no eran nada comparadas a las de ese otro sujeto.

-No creo que seas el mismo Shinigami debilucho. ¡Dime tu nombre! -ordenó conteniendo a duras penas su emoción.

-¡¡¡Qué estúpidos son todos!!! ¡¡¡Que no necesito un jodido nombre!!! –gritó aquel loco y nuevo sujeto atacando a Grimmjow, tan feliz como hacía tiempo cuando se enfrentó al presumido de Byakuya. No hubo tregua; Ni siquiera la forma liberada del enemigo pudo permanecer de pié por más de treinta segundos. Dentro, Ichigo luchaba con todo su empeño por encerrar de nuevo a su Hollow, intentando suprimir todo atisbo de miedo en su ser; fuera, el espada y parte del campo de batalla se reducían a jirones a un ritmo monstruoso - ERES MUY LENTO, ARRANCAR ¡¡¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!!! -bramó el hollow

El espada abrió los ojos demesuradamente al ver semejante cantidad de reiatsu en ese ataque y sin pensarlo dos veces lo esquivó, estaba más allá de su alcance. El rayo negro y rojo se dirigió a Inoue, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo extraño en Grimmjow.

Podemos llamarlo una corazonada, simplemente un capricho, o mejor un momento de absoluta estupidez, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de nuevo en medio de la trayectoria de oscuridad cubriendo a Orihime con su cuerpo, pues no tenía fuerzas ni para hacer un ¨sonido¨ y llevársela.

Cuando por fin Ichigo salió a la superficie de su ser, se halló con la espalda de Grimmjow destrozada. Sus brazos y piernas tenían tantas quemaduras que estaban irreconocibles, y su forma liberada había desaparecido, a excepción de su largo cabello azul. Orihime estaba quieta sin poder ni respirar, su vista pasando con horror del sexto espada, irreconocible ante tantas quemaduras, a la sangre que salía del pecho de Kurosaki de nuevo. Aún con eso recuperó el aplomo casi al instante y llamó a sus Shun Shun Rikka a curar a ambos, demostrando el valor que había adquirido desde su secuestro a la fecha.

En la cabeza de Ichigo habían demasiadas preguntas ¿no se suponía que el hollow estaba sellado? esta vez incluso había tardado varios minutos en recuperar el control ¿y por qué Grimmjow venía acompañado de Inoue?... pero las dejó de lado, más importante era saber por qué Grimmjow_ protegió_ a Inoue. Apenas se dió cuenta estaba como nuevo, aunque sin mucho reiatsu. Se puso de pié y miró a Grimmjow a los ojos, quien parecía más furioso que nunca

-Tú... -dijo con un tono amable y agradecido-...gracias.

Ichigo emanaba un aura más limpia que antes. En sus ojos marrones tan expresivos se reflejaba el profundo agradecimiento, el alivio por una de sus mejores amigas y algo de melancolía, quizá por no haber podido salvarla él mismo. El espada se quedó ahí tumbado, sin nada de reiatsu, ahora ya curado y sintiéndo ganas de darle un puñetazo para que quitara esa estúpida cara.

-Me venciste... ya mátame -gruñó mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-Salvaste a Inoue...

-Fué porque le debía el favor de curarme por segunda vez -cortó Grimmjow más enfadado. No quería deshonrarse sobreviviendo a una batalla que había perdido por ese momento de locura

-Te la debo por salvarla, aunque era mi responsabilidad hacerlo. Así que te quedas con vida -dijo casi en tono de orden y le dió la espalda -Vamos, Inoue. Rukia, Renji, Chad e Ishida te necesitan.

-V-Vale... gracias, Grimmjow-san -dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo y dando una leve reverencia para seguir corriendo al mandarino

-Eres un mierda, Kurosaki Ichigo -masculló aún tirado. Después de todo nadie mejor que él comprendía el deseo de saldar todas sus deudas, y sabía que quedaron a mano.

-Lo mismo pienso de tí, gilipollas -le gritó desde la distancia con buen humor.

-Algún día... te mataré -y con una sonrisa de las suyas cayó desmayado.

* * *

Jujuju… no me pregunten por qué Grimm salvó a Inoue, ni él mismo lo sabe ¬¬ pero bueh, aquí habrá intrigas para un ratico, así que espero que lo disfruten.

¡¡Contribuyan a las actualizaciones con un review!!

Próximo capítulo: _**¡Malditas Nauseas!**_


	2. ¡Malditas Náuseas!

Jeje… segundo capítulo ^^ ahora sí se va a tardar el tercero u_u

Aclaro que este asunto no es NADA serio, y que por si fuera poco es mi primer fanfic (el segundo es Invencible, de Naruto) por lo que calidad en sí no tiene tanta ^^ pero está bien para pasar el rato leyendo Grimmichi.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**Malditas Nauseas.**_

-¿Entonces dejaste escapar a la prisionera y al intruso? -preguntó Ulquiorra hablando a una celda. -será mejor que respondas.

-No los dejé escapar. Él es mi presa.

-La mujer iba contigo. Lo volviste a hacer, Jaggerjack. Saliste al campo de batalla para ser vencido y dejar escapar el objetivo. Tus ansias de pelear son enormes. Y no creo que Aizen-sama te perdone esta vez. -la voz monocorde de Ulquiorra sonaba imponente, retumbando en las paredes blancas.

-Eso no me interesa.

-Por suerte para tí... -susurró acercándose a la oreja de Grimmjow y haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento -Aizen-sama no sabe que tú participaste en la huida de la mujer.

-¿Eh?- por primera vez miró a su interlocutor a los ojos. No le incomodaba la cercanía de Ulquiorra, eran desde hacía tiempo camaradas.

-Las dos chicas que estaban en la celda recibieron el castigo por atacar a la mujer y permitirle escapar. Parece ser que alguien deshabilitó las cámaras que te habían filmado, mediante las cuales Aizen-sama controla nuestros movimientos

Grimmjow se quedó callado. Que él supiera, Aporro Grantz era el responsable de las cámaras. Aunque siempre se veía la traición asomando furtivamente tras las gafas. También sabía por experiencia que Sousuke Aizen no era alguien al que se le pudiera engañar fácilmente, pues parecía adivinar la naturaleza de cada persona. Y se dió cuenta de que se estaba arraigando en él algo de la habilidad de su líder, al adivinar tras la cara de aspecto triste de Ulquiorra Schiffer una gran preocupación hacia él. Bueno, no era para menos, pues se eligieron mutuamente hacía ya algún tiempo como pareja de juerga.y ambos se divertían a su manera con ese extraño juego creado por Aizen. Por otro lado, le parecía extraño el apoyo de Grantz y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios tramaba esta vez.

Pero Grimmjow no era del tipo de sujeto que se preocupa por pensar mucho las cosas, así que desechó esas ideas recostándose en el camastro. Luego dijo en voz muy baja

-Te debo una.

Ulquiorra lo miró con una expresión indescifrable y luego le dijo en un tono normal.

-No he hallado nada de culpabilidad en tí. La entrevista terminó.-y salió con dignidad dejando la puerta abierta. Y al sexto espada sumido en un estado grave de estupor.

-Era... un interrogatorio -susurró recordando la vez en que Ulquiorra torturó por tres días a un supuesto traidor que resultó ser inocente.

* * *

Y mientras tanto en el mundo humano, Ichigo estaba al lado de sus compañeros, celebrando que todos habían salido con vida.

-Ja, Ichigo parece ser que te cargaste a ese Grimmjow ¿no? al fin le ganaste -comentó muy contento Renji con la cara embarrada de pudín.

-Se equivocan -dijo muy serio Ichigo, considerando que sería una grosería decir que lo venció después de lo que hizo. -el ganó la batalla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Rukia algo confusa.

-Que era más fuerte que yo, y si Inoue no me hubiera ayudado habría muerto.

-Al menos sobreviviste -apuntó Renji, como la vez pasada.

-Gracias a Inoue-san pudimos volver con vida -intervino Ishida al ver la cara que ponía Ichigo -y lamentamos haberte dicho que te mantuvieras a márgen. Siempre estás apoyándonos y curándonos cuando caemos. Y hasta ahora nos damos cuenta

-Jajaja, no es nada -dijo Inoue apenada.

-Es demasiado -la cortó Ishida. Los demás la miraron con cariño.

Se sonrojó apenada y dejó que los demás retomaran la fiesta. Después vislumbró a Ichigo discutiendo con Renji. Se acercó a él furtivamente, pero se quedó escuchando lo que comentaba animadamente Renji mientras comía ingentes cantidades de pudin de chocolate.

-…Es verdad, pregúntale a Rukia, han asaltado a una tienda de… "Kentucky", pero lo raro es que encontramos restos de energía espiritual parecidos a los de los hollow… digo, es mejor comer almas humanas que estas cosas –señaló con desagrado una pierna microscópica de pollo. Rukia se unió a la plática.

-Cierto, Renji y yo fuimos a revisar la tienda, estaba semidestruida, los empleados inconscientes y las cocinas fueron limpiadas de esa extraña sustancia

-El pollo –apuntó Ichigo. No comprendía por qué algún vacío hubiera ido a comer a ese sitio. –Pero esto es ridículo ¡No tiene sentido! Se supone que los hollows comen almas ¿No estarán queriendo tomarme el pelo? –preguntó suspicaz mirando a sus interlocutores. –Además, ese pollo no es tan malo…

-¿¡¡Eh!!? ¡La única vez que comimos eso nos indigestó a todos! –exclamó Matsumoto entrando a la plática. Estaba un poco bebida, pero todavía en sus cabales.

-Esto... ¿Kurosaki-kun? –susurró Orihime mientras los demás estaban distraídos preguntándole a Matsumoto qué rayos hacía en el mundo real.

-Ah, eres tú Inoue. -dijo como si nada. Pero la cara de la chica estaba muy seria, contrario a lo normal- ¿Que pasa?

-Es acerca de Grim...

-Shhh -le dijo poniéndole un dedo en la boca y arrastrándola hasta la terraza, que estaba vacía -No deberíamos hablar de él. Ni de lo que hizo, podría meterlo en más problemas -añadió recordando como Aizen siempre parecía enterarse de todo.

-Pero... me pregunto si no está muerto. Ya sabes, atacó a la cuarta espada, que es muy allegado a Aizen

-No está muerto -afirmo con convicción. Inoue lo miró con interés -ese bastardo de Grimmjow es como una cucaracha, casi imposible de matar

-Sí. Eso espero -sonrió de nuevo. Sabía que Kurosaki diría algo así, eso es lo que más le gustaba de el. Se dió cuenta de la mirada perdida del chico y supuso que quería estar solo. Ya desde que llegaron Ichigo se había disculpado con ella por su debilidad, como hiciera antes, pero esta vez se lo veía más decidido a mejorar. Se lo veía muy poco y ella supuso que estaría entrenando más duro que nunca con los Vizards.

Sin embargo, eso no era verdad. Desde que el Hollow interno de Ichigo saliera a la superficie lo comprendió, comprendió que nadie podría sellarlo más que él. Porque como una vez dijo el monstruo ese "Aunque me jode a admitirlo, me friegaría si Ichigo desapareciera" . Y lo mismo iba para Ichigo, pues ese Hollow es lo que le permitía luchar al tú por tú con los espadas, y era el responsable de que hubiera sido capaz de realizar hazañas tan prodigiosas como obtener el bankai en tres días y vencer a Kuchiki Byakuya... o al menos eso creía. Así que se dedicaba a pasar horas conversando con Zangetsu y entrenándose con él, aunque a veces se distraía pensando en la razón por la que Grimmjow salvó a Inoue aquella vez, como si tuviera una mosca zumbándole al oido.

* * *

Volviendo a Hueco Mundo, más específicamente a la pocilga de habitación propiedad de Grimmjow, se encontraba el sexto espada con cara de pocos amigos, y recordando.

-¡Maldita comida humana! -imitó una voz femenina - ¨¡Vamos, dicen que es un gran restaurante!¨ Estúpida Halibel. Nunca habla, y cuando lo hace es para decir chorradas. -intentó incorporarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y otro acceso de nauseas lo atacó- ¡Joder!

"_-¿A ti que te pasa? No quiero esa mierda –soltó grimmjow cuando vió la cubeta roja. _

_-Venga, dicen que es un buen restaurante, además no te hace nada el probar –insistió Halibel_

_Quizá fue la extrañeza de escucharla hablar de una banalidad, o la banalidad misma, la que impulsó al espada a aceptar la cuba sin más reproches. Y, sin siquiera dar las gracias, cerró la puerta."_

Sí, y ahora él devolvía el estómago sujetando con fuerza el inodoro, hasta el grado hacerle grietas, y haciendo unos ruidos como de grito de hollow

-¡Broargh! …Halibel maldita… "No te hace nada el probar" ¡Broargh! ¡¡¡MALDITOS POLLOS DE KETUCKY!!

* * *

Tengo una malísima experiencia con los pollos de KFC TT es tan traumatizante… en fin, este intento de humor es (de nuevo) para Rotoko Moloko na danna. Yo te advertí que humor y yo no somos compatibles ¬///¬

¡Deja tu comentario! (Todo por no trabajar tanto yo)


	3. Estoy a toda M

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_**Estoy a toda m******_

Las cosas en Karakura iban normal. Sin contar el hablar del asalto a Kentucky, no había nada interesante que hacer en la escuela, y con todo y los trimestrales que se les echaban encima, Ichigo y su grupo apenas tenían tiempo de hablar. La Sociedad de Almas decidió enviar de nuevo refuerzos a Karakura, esta vez a más, para protegerla de los planes de Aizen.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?! –bramaron los cuatro humanos al ver llegar al mismísimo y aterrador Zaraki Kempachi, con su teniente al hombro. En Karakura, estaban ya Matsumoto, su capitán, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji y Rukia, y la verdad no le hacía gracia a nadie la llegada de Kempachi a la tierra. Bueno, a Ikkaku le hacía ilusión y a Yumichika le daba lo mismo.

-¡Ken-chan y yo nos quedaremos en la ciudad para ayudar a Ichi y al calvito! –informó Yachiru desde la espalda del capitán.

-¡¿Por qué cojones bajaron al mundo real?! ¡¿Es que allá no los necesitan?! –gritó al borde del colapso Ichigo.

-Ahora que lo dices la mitad de la división de Zaraki-san está en el mundo real –dijo Inoue divertida por la reacción de Kurosaki.

-Sí, y he venido por ordenes del general… aunque lo que yo quiero es la revancha contigo, Ichigo y escuché que venciste a un espada hace poco. –intervino Zaraki con su aterradora voz. - ¡Así que vete preparando!

-Dudo que puedan hacer gran cosa por allá, dado que no sirven para las estrategias y sabemos que Aizen va a por Karakura –susurró en voz muy baja Ishida.

-Quizá sólo los querían mandar a otro lado –aventuró Tóshiro con voz más alta.

- ¡Revancha mi trasero! –berreó Ichigo histérico -¡Tengo montones de cosas que hacer a diferencia tuya!

-Tranquilízate, Kurosaki, te va a dar un infarto –le dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas.

-Tendrán su revancha después de los trimestrales –decretó el capitán de la doceava muy serio.

-¡Taicho, te tomas muy a pecho los exámenes! –se sorprendió Matsumoto.

-¡C-cállate, Matsumoto! ¡No quiero que me vuelvan a arrestar por saltarme clases!

-Pero si fue muy divertido. Además si te cachan les modificas la memoria y te largas –soltó Ikkaku.

-No está bien desafiar a la autoridad de esa forma –dijo tajante el capitán. –además, aunque les hubiera modificado la memoria y me hubiera largado, es muy problemático que los policías te sigan toda la mañana.

-Ustedes no tienen problema porque parecen mayores –indicó Inoue –pero Hitsugaya-kun luce como un ni…

-¡Vale, vale, ya entendimos! –cortó Tóshiro mientras a sus espaldas todos se deshacían de la risa.

-De todos modos ya va siendo hora de ir a clases. –anunció Ishida. Chad hizo un sonido de asentimiento y los humanos, junto con rukia y Tóshiro, se marcharon al instituto.

-Ken-chan, Ichigo parece feliz de verte –sonrió Yachiru en su gigai de niña de colegio. Zaraki iba con una pinta estrafalaria: cuero por todos lados, estoperoles, perforaciones, su parche, sus campanitas y sus botas del tamaño de un lechón.

-Sí, eso parece –afirmó realmente convencido. –Oye, Ikkaku.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Dónde estás quedándote?

-Ah, con un humano, compañero de Ichigo.

-Bien, muestrame el camino. –ordenó Kempachi. Ikkaku le guío mientras Yumichika y Matsumoto hacían la ronda.

* * *

A Ichigo casi se le salía el corazón del susto. Tener a Zaraki Kempachi dispuesto a patearle el culo en cualquier momento logró destrozar sus nervios. Toda la clase estuvo mirando por la ventana, temeroso que que el capitán armara un follón ahí mismo. Había estudiado duro, pero con la presión se equivocaba repetidas veces, tachando y poniendo la respuesta correcta. Cuando la campana sonó, fue el último en salir.

-Vaya exámen más fácil –bostezó Ishida. –era obvio que saldrías al último, Kurosaki. Después de todo eres idiota.

-Cierra el pico. ¡A ver si tú puedes concentrarte con ese loco de remate intentando matarte! –gritó Ichigo captando la atención de todos.

-¿Quieren matarlo?

-No es nada nuevo, siempre anda en alguna pelea, ese Kurosaki –murmuraban algunos estudiantes.

-Joder –se quejó sobándose el cuello. Sintió la cicatriz que le había quedado, producto del cero que le lanzó Ulquiorra. Inoue dijo que no la podía quitar, pues el poder destructivo de ese espada era muy grande, y tardaría mucho en curarla, a lo menos dos días sin descansar. Siempre que la tocaba se acordaba de Grimmjow, de cómo le había salvado la vida a él y a Inoue. –No es un mal tipo, pero es un gilipollas –susurró.

- ¿Zaraki? –preguntó Rukia.

-¿Eh? No… digo sí, ese tipo.

Llegó a casa y se dio un largo baño. Algo raro pasaba cada vez que se acordaba de Grimmjow, una especie de vértigo pequeño en el estómago. Recordaba la fuerte espalda llena de cicatrices luego de la masacre del holllow (ala, parece el nombre de una peli barata de miedo xD) mientras se hundía en la tina, entre las burbujas. Por más que pensara en otra cosa, volvía la imagen a su cabeza, frustrándolo. Y si no era eso, era el torso, marcado por la cicatriz del Getsuga negro… Salió y se enredó la toalla en la cintura. Sí, le agradaba pensar en la espalda y el torso de Grimmjow. Pero eso era todo.

-Me gustan las tías –dijo firmemente a su reflejo.

-_¿En serio, colega?_ –susurró una voz escéptica en su cabeza.

Ichigo casi se cae de espaldas al oír a su vacío interno. Ése sólo soltó una carcajada y volvió a su interior.

Cuando dormía, soñó que estaba vomitando algo mientras maldecía a alguien que no conocía. De repente, del excusado salía la cabeza de Kempachi, cubierto por una masa amarillenta.

-¡¡Venga, Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, Ichigo!! –gritó mientras encajaba el filo en el estómago del pelinaranja.

-¡¡¿Qué demonios?!! –berreó despertándose con dolor de estómago.

* * *

Yendo de vuelta a Hueco mundo, Grimmjow soñaba que seguía expeliendo aquella sustancia llamada "pollo" mientras maldecía a Halibel por centésima vez, cuando de repente la cabeza de un sujeto con un parche en el ojo y unas campanitas en cada trenza emergía de las profundidades del retrete

-¡¡Venga, Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, Ichigo!! –gritó mientras encajaba el filo en su hoyo (venga, no tiene el estómago donde Ichigo)

Despertó agitado, sentándose en la cama de golpe. Aquél sueño había sido muy real. ¿Y desde cuando soñaba él? Además el demonio lleno de mierda había dicho el nombre de Ichigo ¿Se refería a Kurosaki Ichigo?

No podía sacárselo ni en sus sueños de la cabeza… era una obsesión. Quería cobrarle la revancha por haberlo humillado la última vez. Y sobre todo por esa mirada que le dirigió cuando le daba las gracias ¡Cómo odiaba esa mirada, debilucha y sensiblera! ¡Qué ojos tan jodidamente bellos, caídos, marrones y expresivos…!

-¿Bellos? –rumió con susto - ¿Sus ojos son bellos? Puede… ser –susurró con cara consternada. Comparados con los ojos de cualquiera que haya visto, como Gin, o Ulquiorra, sí eran bien parecidos, brillantes… - ¿Y qué? ¡Se los voy a sacar! Maldito Aizen, su juego se me está subiendo a la cabeza…

Y así, maldiciendo a todo ser u objeto, real o imaginario, Grimmjow Jaggerjack se volvió a quedar dormido. Una cosa estaba clara, pensaba que los ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo eran… interesantes.

-Tienes cara de Idiota, Grimmjow –soltó Nnoitra al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando a Aizen.

-Siempre la tiene –apuntó Yami

-¿Estás bien? –susurró a su lado Halibel interesada.

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Ichi-nii? –preguntó Karin mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Estoy a toda madre –dijo sin darse cuenta de que Grimmjow decía lo mismo en algún lugar de las Noches.

-Majadero –reprendió Yuzu sirviéndole menos sopa al plato, sin darse cuenta de que una mujer rubia pensaba lo mismo de la sexta espada a muchos kilómetros de allí.

* * *

_**Guía Ilustrada de Shinigamis…**_

_**¡Golden!**_

Zaraki Kempachi, nuestro adorado psicópata homicida, llegó a la casa de Keigo la tarde anterior, pero el susto se dio a las dos de la tarde, cuando el chico volvió de la escuela junto con su hermana.

-¡Darling! ¡Ya llegeeeé! –saludó con tono meloso la chica.

-Ah, hola –saludó Ikkaku desde el sillón, llevando una ridícula camiseta lila que decía "I Love U". Esa camiseta era la razón de que Yachiru y Yumichika hayan reído, llorado y caído inconscientes en el lapso de treinta minutos. Cuando Madarame le explicó a su capitán lo que sucedía, éste pensó que simplemente Ikkaku era amable con la humana para que les permitiera vivir ahí un tiempo. –Oye, traje a un par de amigos. Sólo dormirán aquí, y todo el día estarán fuera.

-¿¿¡¡¡CÓMOOOOO!!!??? ¿ESE SUJETO QUE PARECE DELINCUENTE Y UNA NIÑITA QUE DE SEGURO ES SU HIJA NO OFICIAL? ¡PUEDO SENTIR EL PELIGROOOOOO!

-No te atrevas… a ofender de esa manera a mis camaradas –advirtió Ikkaku poniendo la espada peligrosamente en su cuello

-Claro, cielo, los que quieras son bienvenidos, ¡Qué feliz me puse cuando llegaste después de ese corto viaje! –dijo la chava y les echó uno ojeada a Zaraki y Yachiru –el grandote puede dormir en la cama de Keigo, y a ti pequeña, mi hermano te preparará un futón

-¡OYEEEEE! ¿¡Por qué yo soy el que tiene que trabajar para estos mantenidos!?

-¿Objeciones? –preguntó su hermana con la cara llena de venas.

-E-en absoluto… disfruten su estancia. –dijo con el alma saliéndosele

-¡Gracias! Me llamo Kusajishi Yachiru ¡seamos amigas!

-¡Por supuesto, todo amigo de mi cielo es mi amigo! –dijo la loca de la hermana de Keigo.

-Vaya lugar más raro escogiste para quedarte, Ikkaku –murmuró Kempachi viendo dar saltitos a la maniática dueña del apartamento y a su pelirrosada teniente.

* * *

¡Buuuu! Que pobre intento de humor ¬¬ weno, yo advertí. ¿Por qué poner un golden? Don't know…

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_sarga: Lo dicho, KFC es una sustancia tóxica y maligna!!!_

_Saori-chan: De hecho… este fic lo escribí hace tiempecito, pero lo abandoné por falta de inspiración. Ahora lo uso como una especie de alternativo para poder seguir con mi otro proyecto (invencible) sin aburrirme. _


	4. Juguemos: ¿Estás listo?

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**Juguemos ¿Estás listo?**_

* a que no lo sabían… Ichigo en japonés significa Fresa XDDDD

* * *

Después de una semana, quedó patente para Ichigo que su hollow se divertía viéndolo sufrir. No era consciente de lo que podía hacer el tener una voz susurrando cosas a su oído, hasta que lo vivió. Ya no tenía esa sensación de asfixia como la primera vez, pero el Hollow no paraba de distraerlo, haciéndole decir chorradas, recordándole lo mucho que le gustaba pensar en los bisceps de Grimmjow y a veces carcajeándose a mitad de las clases, como era el caso de este día.

-Así, el cuerpo humano tiene funciones que trabajan perfectamente en conjunto… -decía la maestra aburriendo a todos con un tratado de Biología.

-¡¡¡¡Cállate, Gilipollas!!!! –tronó Ichigo mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Todos lo miraron entre asustados y divertidos de su actitud, pues ya iban dos maestros a los que ofendía esa semana.

-¿Otra vez insultaste a un profesor? –preguntó Ooshima en la sala de la dirección.

-Te digo que te calles, idiota -ordenó con los dientes apretados.

Caminó a su casa con un reporte por indisciplina y un morado en la mandíbula, presente de Ooshima. Iba tan centrado en odiar a su vacío que no notó como Rukia lo llamaba hasta que recibió un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Te estoy hablando, Idiota! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-No es nada –se apresuró a decir el shinigami sustituto. "No-es-nada" se repitió a sí mismo mentalmente.

-_Claro que es algo, es esa espada, su majestad –_corrigió el hollow con sorna.

-¡Te digo que eso tampoco! –gritó Ichigo perdiendo la cabeza y pateando un cubo de basura. Ahora tocó una patada en la nuca de parte de Rukia. Ésta lo miró muy seriamente.

-Ichigo, definitivamente algo te pasa. Desde que volvimos de Hueco Mundo has estado raro. –Kurosaki emitió unos sonidos ahogados, pero su amiga shinigami continuó con el camino. –Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. Cuando quieras contármelo, adelante, te escucharé.

-Gracias –susurró yendo a su habitación y encerrándose.

* * *

Otra vez con Grimmjow, las cosas para él iban bien. Luego de recuperarse de la tremenda indigestión que le causara cierta comida rápida, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con Ulquiorra.Y cuando no estaba jugando con la cuarta espada, estaba paseando aburrido por las Noches, o sentado en alguna torre mirando al infinito. Ese día en particular, estaba un poco irritable.

-Mmmmm… -un número pasó a su lado con un envoltorio arrugado entre sus dedos. El sonido que hizo lo sobresaltó.

-¿A ti que te pasa, medio Imbécil? –cuestionó tomando del cuello al número.

-E-es un dulce y está muy bueno, Grimmjow-sama.

-¿Dulce? A ver –le arrebató una bolsa en donde estaban varios caramelos. Tomó uno rojo con una fresa dibujada. Sí, tenía un sabor bueno, comparado con la última cosa que probó, de hecho estaba delicioso. Fresa*… pensándolo bien no era un sabor muy bueno… Aunque…

Grimmjow tomó todos los caramelos de fresas que pudo y se fue comiendo con odio los dulces, como si éstos lo hubieran ofendido gravemente. Luego del quinto caramelo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

Iría al mundo real, mataría al Shinigami y luego vería de nuevo esos ojos… no necesariamente en ese orden…

Con esa convicción, decidió viajar solo y sin avisar. Esperaría ocultando su reiatsu y luego pelearía de nuevo con él. Abrió una garganta y se largó de inmediato.

-"A ver si Ulquiorra no se enfada por no ir este día a jugar con él" –pensó sonriendo. Era bastante divertido ese juego, nunca se cansaría de él.

Volvió a sentir ese pesado ambiente, y se sentó en el aire, por raro que se eschuche. Usó la pesquisa y luego de analizar las cosas por alrededor de cinco minutos, se puso rumbo al reiatsu de Kurosaki. Se ocultó a sí mismo como hiciera antes y traspasó la verja de la casa, a cuyo lado había un letrero que rezaba "Clínica Kurosaki". ¿Por qué de repente quería llamar tan poco la atención? ¿Por qué atacar indefenso a un enemigo? Quién sabe. Como todo distinguido arrancar, sólo se guiaba por su instinto.

Trepó sin esfuerzo hacia una ventana, entreabierta. Allí estaba una habitación que lucía bastante cómoda, a diferencia de la que tenía en Las Noches. Justamente bajo el alféizar estaba una cama con sabanas blancas y cobija azul. Y en esa cama estaba acurrucado Ichigo, profundamente dormido.

Lo primero que Grimmjow pensó fue que debería acuchillarlo, pero deshechó inmediatamente esa idea, mientras miraba los ojos cerrados del shinigami. Quería verlos, ver esos orbes desafiantes, que estuvieran abiertos cuando lo venciera. Pensó en desplegar su reiatsu, pero al hacer la pesquisa se percató que en en esa area estaban dos capitanes y tres tenientes, los que sin duda se enfrentarían a él en lugar de dejarlo resolver sus conflictos. Y, si empezaba una batalla, aquél inútil de Tousen de seguro llegaba a cebar todo como la última vez.

Jaggerjack no era un sujeto que pensara mucho las cosas, pero algo había en esa situación que lo hacía querer que todo saliera perfecto. Sopesó por ejemplo la posibilidad que en la sociedad de almas estarían monitoreando el espacio incansablemente, y que podían descubrirlo. Con todo y eso, entró con cuidado por la ventana abierta y se posó sobre la cama, sintiendo una extraña emoción, como si fuera a hacer una maldad muy divertida. Acercó su cara a la del chico y sonrió perversamente. Elevó sólo un poco su reiatsu. Sólo un poco.

Ichigo enseguida se despertó sobresaltado. Cuál fuera su sorpresa al ver delante de él a Grimmjow Jaggerjack sonriendo salvajemente. Se levantó de un salto empujando al espada y mirandolo con una mezcla de confusión, somnolencia y algo que el sexto no pudo descifrar. Qué expresión tan patética…

-Quíta esa cara de imbécil, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Tú, maldito subnormal ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó irritado convirtiéndose en Shinigami.

-¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Eh? –cuestionó Grimmjow sin ponerse en pose de pelea. Apartó la Zampakutou del chico con su mano y acercó su cara a unos centímetros de él, mirando de cerca esos bellos y confundidos ojos. -¿Eh? –volvió a preguntar en un tono más bajo.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de Ichigo iban de la cara del espada a su torso, luego a su cara, luego a su torso… estaba poniéndose nervioso del escaneo al que era sometido… notó que el pecho de Grimmjow subía y bajaba al compás del suyo. Más rápido, más rápido… y su cara se acercaba a la suya, más cerca y más cerca… su aliento golpeaba su cuello, más suavemente… más… _insinuantemente_... más…

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar nada más. Escuchó los pasos de Rukia por los escalones y sintió un par de reiatsus monstruosos dirigirse hacia él.

Y el rey pantera, riendo como un niño pequeño (un macabro niño pequeño), abrió una garganta en la habitación y se largó justo a tiempo para ver cómo un hechizo de Shinigami impactaba en el lugar donde había estado él.

Grimmjow llegó a la habitación de Ulquiorra, un poco _emocionado_ por lo que sucedió recientemente. No era tan tarde, sólo había demorado una hora.

-Llegas muy tarde –reprochó con voz neutra Ulquiorra. Grimmjow se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora es mi turno. Siéntate y cállate… ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-Siempre estoy listo –susurró bajo la tenue luz que entraba por una ventana.

* * *

En el mundo real, la habitación de Ichigo era un caos, pues al sentir el reiatsu de un espada todos acudieron como bólidos.

-Ese espada estaba aquí, creo que fue al que Ichigo se enfrentó en Hueco Mundo. –dijo Rukia sentada sobre el escritorio.

-Sólo vino, me insultó y se fue –mintió Ichigo convincentemente ocultando su turbación lo mejor que podía.

-Es extraño –pensó el pequeño albino en voz alta desde el alféizar.

-No, es bastante extraño –susurró Rukia.

-¿Por qué sólo venir a molestar y largarse sin soltar un solo ataque? –se preguntó Renji, al lado de Kuchiki.

-Bleh, y yo que creía que por fin iba a haber algo interesante que hacer –escupió Kempachi sentado en el suelo. Ikkaku asintió.

-Vino a sólo tocar pelotas, es un espada algo rebelde, por la información que tenemos –habló Yumichika.

Matsumoto estaba furiosa por haber tenido que levantarse tan de madrugada para nada, así que estaba callada soltando un aura negra. Detrás de la puerta, percibió a alguien.

-¿Ichi-nii? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –preguntó una adormilada Karin del otro lado, abriendo la puerta. Al momento, la teniente le apuntó con el modificador de memorias y soltó un flash. Pareció no funcionar del todo bien. -¿Quiénes son estas personas?

-Déjalo, tiene una buena energía espiritual, eso no le hará nada. –surgió la voz de aquél pequeño capitán.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?

-Capitan Hitsugaya, Joder. –corrigió enfadado y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Ya se conocían? –Ichigo impresionado miró a su hermanita.

-De casualidad me salvó el trasero mientras estabas con la cabeza en la tierra, Ichi-nii ¿Podrían dejar sus cosas de shinigamis? Son las tres de la mañana, y ya despertaron a Yuzu. –soltó MUY molesta por haber interrumpido su sueño.

-¿También sabe de nosotros? –preguntó Yachiru mirándola.

- No es que sepa de nada, pero eres es tan sutil como un mazo gigante. –dijo dirigiéndose a Ichigo, quien la miró extrañado. Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a que le ocultaran las cosas, y a investigarlas por su cuenta. –Buenas Noches. –Y salió como si nada.

-Vaya insolente, igualita a ti –dijo Ikkaku –pero ella es más cauta.

-A callar. Bueno, yo me largo de aquí. No tengo tiempo para esto –Dicho esto, Kempachi salió por la ventana. Uno a uno, los demás les desearon buenas noches y salieron. Rukia se quedo en la habitación un momento, esperando a que Ichigo le dijera lo demás, que ella sabía que existía. Pero no sucedió, así que sólo le deseó buenas noches y se fue a la habitación de las chicas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Ichigo soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se sentó en la cama. Volvió a su cuerpo y sintió ese agradable cosquilleo en el cuello, y esa opresión en el pecho que la pequeña visita nocturna del espada dejó en él. Kon surgió de entre el cajón, lo había visto todo y era un experto en esas cosas.

-No me digas que te gustan los machines, Ichigo –dijo con lentitud mascando cada palabra.

-Cierra el pico

-¿No lo niegas? Es peor de lo que pensé. –subió de un salto a su cama, haciendo un suave "piuky" y se puso en la cabecera para evitar los golpes que le pudiera soltar, luego hablo –Vamos, no te avergüences, pensé no podrías ser más subnormal de lo que ya eras antes pero…

-¡Cierra el pico! –gritó tan fuerte que Kon, por su propia seguridad, cerró la boca.

-_Tiene razón, eres un salido... mira que encapricharte con el enemigo._

-¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES, IMBÉCIL DESCEREBRADO DE MIERDA!!! –Berreó haciendo que los demás en la casa se despertaran de nuevo y escuchándolos: Isshin se quejó medio dormido de lo ruidoso de su hijo, un transeúnte colgó al teléfono y miró a ambos lados asustado, y Kon se refugió debajo del librero.

* * *

_Respuestas a reviews (por fin) _

_Tsukishirohime-chan__: _XDDD Síp, la verdad fue mi intención meter fanservice… como sé que no a todos nos gustan las mismas pairings, pues poner un poquito de todo -he aquí oro poquito de grimmulqui (aunque grimmichi es la central ô_ó) Ya sé que Hallibel no diría jamás eso, pero precisamente por eso lo puse ^^

_Saori-chan:_ Oh, sabía que habría alguien que apreciaría a Kenpachi y a Ichigo tanto como yo! Y he aquí la conti XP

¡Gracias por sus reviews y disculpen la demoraaaa!

Próximo capítulo: _**Control**_


	5. AVISO DE PLAGIO

A todos los lectores, aviso importante:

Este fic fue suciamente hurtado por una sabandija de la piratería. Desde la bandeja de su mail conseguí las claves de acceso a la cuenta y así es como metí este mensaje. El punto es que la historia que leían (y quizá seguían) no está corregida ni revisada en lo absoluto, que además yo nunca di el visto bueno para su publicación y que la verdad me tiene echando el hígado de rabia.

Pensaba en retirar sin más las historias, pero me parece una ofensa y falta de delicadeza a ustedes que siguen a **_mi_** creación. Por eso el aviso de suspensión.

Para más detalles pueden visitar el perfil de la cuenta. Gracias por su comprensión.

Amarantha


End file.
